Entre o amor e o odio
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: O Mundo celestial esta em crise de novo. Shurato e seus amigos passam por problemas... anime Shurato.
1. Chapter 1

Entre o amor e o ódio  
Por Josiane Veiga

Chovia torrencialmente ao sul do mundo celestial. Shurato preocupava-se muito com isso afinal desde o ataque dos ashuras não acontecia nada de estranho no Tenkukai. Sua intuição o alertava para algo de estrema cautela.

- Shurato... – gemeu Hakeshi, virando-se de costas para ele.

Ele olhou para a mulher que dormia ao seu lado. Sua esposa. Casara-se com ela logo que concluiu seu treinamento. Era o sucessor de Brahma e Hakeshi a sucessora de Vishnu, portanto nada mais normal que este ato. Fechou os olhos e suspirou. Vishnu... sua Vishnu, a deusa que o fez querer ser um devha, a deusa que ele amou desde o primeiro momento que a viu. Ainda lembrava-se do calor que emanava dela e da gentileza dos olhos azuis. Tão bela, tão doce . Shiva maldita que tirou Vishnu dele. Se vingou, é verdade, mas não a recuperou

- Pelo menos me restou você... – suspirou Shurato ao observar a garota de cabelos cacheados a seu lado e ao se lembrar que também perdera Gae. E com Gae, muito mais do que uma amizade, mas também o mais verdadeiro amor que já sentiu na sua vida.

- Shurato...

Ele olhou para o lado e percebeu que Hakeshi o olhava.

- Acordou, meu amor?

- Você me acordou. Esta se mexendo muito. Aliais, a dias que você não dorme direito, vira-se, fala coisas sem nexo... esta me preocupando.

Ele alisou seu rosto e beijou-lhe a face.

- Perdoe-me se ando te encomodando.

- Não se trata disso. Não estou preocupada comigo e sim contigo.

- Minha pobre Hakeshi...- ele sorriu ao lhe beijar.

- Você esta muito estranho...

- Sempre fui estranho...

Ela pareceu-se contentar com a resposta e não o perturbou mais. Mas Hakeshi era mulher e as mulheres tem um sexto sentido para isso. Elas sempre conseguem perceber quando a algo de errado. Shurato deitou na cama e procurou dormir. Teria um dia estressante e precisava descansar. O sono teimou em vir-lhe mas por fim, ele conseguiu descansar um pouco.

Hakeshi recebia com freqüência o espirito de Vishnu, afinal, a deusa da conservação era imortal e apenas aguardava o momento de reencarnar novamente. No começo Hakeshi sentia muito medo destas visitas, mas por fim acabou se acostumando. Vishnu lhe dizia como devia organizar o mundo celestial, cuidar de tudo que fosse necessário pois a garota pouco entendia de governo mas sabia que precisava ajudar a manter a ordem entre os devhas.

- Hakeshi... – ela ouviu o chamado de Vishnu .

- Honorável Vishnu...- suspirou a garota levantando-se da cama.

Antes de ir ao encontro da voz, ela ainda olhou para o marido, o rei ashura, colocou o robe e saiu do quarto.

No quintal se encontrava a bela deusa dos olhos azuis. Ainda mantinha o ar superior mas a meiguice do rosto apagava este fato. Os cabelos longos e loiros caiam sobre as costas como uma cachoeira lúbrica e seu corpo de pele tão suava estava um pouco mais pálido que o natural, mas que jamais lhe roubaria a infinita e incomparável beleza.

- Chamou-me ... – murmurou Hakeshi ajoelhando-se perante a deusa.

- Você deve reunir os 8 hachibuchus o mais rápido possível...

- Os 8 guardiões?

- Sim.

- Mas por quê?

- Shiva vai abrir seu 3º olho...

- Shiva? Mas Shiva está morta...

Shiva é imortal, minha criança.

- Mas... o que tem a ver seu 3º olho?

- Shiva é o deus inocente, ou da transformação... com seu olho fechado é o protetor dos inocentes , mas quando ele se abre, transforma-se em deus da destruição.

- Oh... mas sem a senhora, o que faremos.? Além disso, Gae esta morto... não posso reunir os 8 guardiões aqui.

- Reuna os 7. E quanto ao Rei Yasha, você achará uma solução.

- Mas...

- Agora devo ir. Boa sorte.

Hakeshi nem tentou impedir Vishnu de ir embora. Sabia que Vishnu estaria espiritualmente com ela, mas agora era hora de agir sozinha. Já havia se passado 5 anos desde a batalha com Shiva, mas as lembranças daquele episódio jamais desapareceria de sua mente. Sentiu vontade de chorar, mas amadurecera o suficiente para não ficar se dando tais privilégios. Não era mais a mesma Hakeshi.

Entrou para dentro de casa e Shurato a esperava na cozinha.

-Era Vishnu, não?

- Sim, era.

E caminhou ao escritório. Escreveu 6 cartas, cada uma endereçada a um guardião diferente, mandou chamar 6 mensageiros e entregou uma carta a cada um.

- Procurem o Rei Naga com o nome de Ryuma, Raja Deva, ou Hyuga Rei Garuda ou Leiga, Gandaharva Raja conhecido também por Kibao Dan, Moharoga Raja ou Kenya e por fim Kimnara Raja, Lengui.

Quando seus mensageiros saíram de sua casa , ela voltou a cozinha onde Shurato tomava café.

- O que Vishnu queria?

- Ela me pediu para reunir os 8 guardiões.

- Mas por que?

- Shiva vai abrir seu 3º olho.

Ela falou com uma naturalidade que surpreendeu o rei Shura.

- Hakeshi... eu mesmo matei Shiva a 5 anos atrás.

- Vishnu me disse que Shiva é imortal.

Hakeshi estava certa, Shurato sabia disso. O soma negro jamais deixaria de existir, portanto Shiva também não. Estranhamente ele se sentiu animado com a pespectva de uma nova luta. Sua vida estava monótona demais , e várias vezes se pegava pensando que a paz não é tão divertida quanto imaginou.

Continua...   
nota da autora: este fic é muito especial para mim, pois fala do aníme que mais amei em toda minha vida. Shurato , pra mim, é de longe o melhor anime do mundo e se vc também ama Shurato ou se gostou do fic me escreva, pois sua opinião será de grande valor e importância para mim.   
jojessie. 


	2. Chapter 2

Entre o amor e o ódio  
Parte 2  
Por Josiane Veiga

Ryuma, Dan, Kenya , Leiga, Hyuga e Lengui se encontravam no salão do palácio celestial. Eles mantinham o olhar sério pois não esperavam o chamado de Hakeshi.

- O que será que ela quer? – perguntou Dan

- Não tenho a mínima idéia – murmurou Leiga

- Que bom que vieram! – o olhar deles se dirigiu a porta, vendo que a voz era de Hakeshi

- Sejam bem vindos – falou Shurato, entrando logo atrás dela.

- Por que nos chamou? – perguntou Ryuma

- Não vou fazer delongas – falou Hakeshi com autoridade – Shiva vai abrir seu 3º olho e todo o Tenkukai corre grande perigo

- Mas, Shurato matou Shiva...

- Shiva é um Deus, portanto não morrerá nunca.

Todos os guardiões ali presentes entenderam as palavras de Hakeshi, sabiam que a luta contra Shiva nunca teria fim.

- Fico feliz por saber que minha vida não será chata.

Todos olhavam para Leiga, mas ninguém o repreendeu pelas palavras, pois todos sentiam a mesma coisa.

- O que devemos fazer? – perguntou Lengui

- Não tenho certeza- falou Shurato- mas creio que devemos usar o shakti de Brahma para tentar derrota-lo novamente.

- E onde devemos ir para encontrar Shiva?- perguntou Kenya.

- Acho que devemos esperar- falou Hakeshi.

E foi o que fizeram. Durante dois longos meses eles aguardaram a presença de Shiva , mas nada aconteceu. Nem um sinal, nada... e assim tudo decorria normalmente no mundo celestial. Durante os meses que se seguiram, os guardiões aproveitaram pra treinar e melhorar cada um seu soma.

Foi numa noite calma, sem estrelas que aconteceu. Os 7 guardiões jantavam quando um estrondo chamou a atenção. Eles nem precisaram de uma confirmação para Ter certeza, era Shiva. Reconheceriam o seu soma negro em qualquer lugar, a qualquer hora. Partiram para fora , mas o que viram os paralisou completamente. Era Vishnu. Linda... forte. Mas e o soma.? O soma era negro? Como?

- É Shiva tentando nos esganar... – falou Dan

- Não...não é... – disse Shurato - é ela... é a nossa Deusa.

Vishnu sorriu para o Rei Ashura e ele teve certeza de que não se enganara.

- Shurato...o soma dela é negro.

- Sim...é... – falou Hakeshi- o soma dela é negro porque Vishnu e Shiva , Brahma também, são uma coisa só. É exatamente por isso que todas as pessoas são boas e ruins, umas mais boas ou ruins que as outras, mas todas tendo o bem e o mal dentro de si.

Então Shurato teve a iluminação. A conversa que teve com Gae voltou a sua mente:

" – Todas as pessoas tem o soma negro dentro de si, mas elas lutam para não deixar que este soma as domine"

- Sim, Shurato- falou Visnhu- é exatamente isso que eu quero que você e os meus demais guardiões entendam, entendam como o rei Yasha entendeu que - prossegue- nas veias de vocês e na veia de todos os seres do universo, corre sangue ashura e devha e que só seremos perfeitos quando aprendemos a equilibrar este dois lados.  
Depois disso, Vishnu desapareceu , mas sua mensagem jamais sairia da mente dos seus guardiões. Dos nossos eternos guardiões . Vida eterna a rei Shura e seus amigos.  
FIM!

NOTA DA AUTORA: AÍ TA A MINHA HOMENGEM A SÉRIE QUE MAIS AMEI EM TODA MINHA VIDA. SHURATO- ETERNO DENTRO DO MEU CORAÇÃO!  
jojessie. 


End file.
